Unity in Our Duty to Destiny
by Pkd
Summary: Toa, powerful ancient warriors with incredible elemental powers. In the ancient past of Remnant, they protected the people from the Grimm and their master. But like all legends, they faded into obscurity, until destiny brings together 6 individuals to become the new generation of Toa. Together they face the coming storm with nothing but their unity, duty, and destiny to guide them
1. A Meeting of the Past and Present

**Hello Pkd speaking!**

 **This is my Bionicle/RWBY story taking place during V1 where we incorporate significant amount of Bionicle lore and characters. So the brother god of light is Mata Nui and the brother god of darkness is Makuta Teridax. And the Toa being a group of legendary warriors that existed long before the existence of the maidens and the silver-eyed warriors, with elemental powers making them one of the greatest heroes to exist on Remnant.**

 **The main Bionicle characters in this story is the famed Toa Metru, who will be attending Beacon with RWBY and JNPR in harnessing and learning their Toa powers. Also they will be humans and faunus in the story, so no biomechs.**

 **So here's the first chapter!**

 **A Meeting of the Past and Present**

 **80 A.G.W, July 25**

 **15:23PM**

 **Aircraft enroute to Beacon Academy**

Helryx looked out of the viewpoint of the modified V-32 Bullhead VTOL as it carried her to her destination. From inside she could see the vast landscape of Sanus, able to see the seemly never ending Emerald Forest and the bloody-looking Forever Falls. The location would've been a great place to be at if it weren't for the Grimms roaming around. Evil that corrupts beautiful things with their vile presence. She reminded herself to take a break killing off a Grimm horde or two after her upcoming meeting ended, though Ozpin might not like that since he'll need those monsters for the initiation.

Helryx was a 6'4 tall dark skinned woman with a short-cropped dark blue hair, donned in a battered, worned out full-plate armour painted in ocean blue. Attached to her left forearm armour was a shield mechanism where a shield can be popped open for immediate usage or close for concealment and storage. Hanging off her hip was a simple flanged mace coloured in lightish blue with various ancient-looking symbols written around the flanged parts and handle. Her weaponry did not follow the usual mecha-shifting hybrid system used by all hunters and huntresses all over the world, as she was one of the few who still practiced the old fashion way of non-transforming weapons. Old, yet reliable if mastered properly.

Then again, Helryx wasn't' exactly one would call your average huntsman if one knew her hidden background and nature personally or part of her inner circle. For those who worked under and knew her, she was perhaps one of the most powerful beings ever to exist on Remnant. Her influence and power made her something to behold, which is expected for one to lead one of the most secretive organisation dedicated in protecting the world from a great evil, subtle or not.

"M'am, we're approaching Beacon in 3 minutes. Prepare to disembark." The pilot spoke through the intercom.

"Noted." She replied.

After a minute or so passed the woman could see the city of Vale and Beacon academy appearing over the horizon through the viewpoint. Above the sky she saw several few hundred meter long _Avenger_ -class air cruiser floating above the city and academy like a silent, yet awe-inspiring guardian. A dozen years ago, this sight would've brought many citizen to question why it was necessary for it to have a military asset protecting Vale when a militia was sufficient, and fear that something bad was about to come to the kingdom. But after the Skakdi invasion of Vale in 67 A.G.W changed all that when an massive horde of Skakdi followed by numerous Grimm including a dragon laid siege to the city. The attack was repelled thanks to reinforcement from other kingdoms particularly the Atlesian 4th legion, however Vale city was devastated and thousands upon thousands of people died.

The invasion created a public demand for a military organisation to protect Vale better as the militia proved abysmal and the huntsman were few in numbers to effectively protect the city and the kingdom. So the council voted to create the Vale Defense Corp or VDC - much to the protest by the current headmaster of Beacon - a true military force after Vale disbanded foolishly theirs after the Great War. She had some part in the formation of the VDC after convincing the right individual and showing them threats hiding beneath the shadows, waiting to strike at the people of Remnant. Helryx silently chuckled to herself remembering the Ozpin's reaction when he learnt of her role in the VDC's creation, and seeing James ecstatic in helping Vale arm itself and gain a new military partner for Atlas.

She shook herself out of the old memory when she heard the pilot announcing to her through the intercom. "M'am, we're landing in airpad 3 in 3… 2… 1." She felt her stomach slightly lurch when the Bullhead landed on Beacon's airpad. "Opening the bay door."

The side doors of the VTOL opened up to show the outside world before her. She stood up from the seat, slightly tired from the long ride, and disembark the aircraft. She then made her way across the airpad and the academy's courtyard, passing by the occasional students going to their next class or resting in the gardens or conversing with another. Several of them stopped to look at her curious to why a fearsome-looking warrior was at the academy, but weren't curious enough to go ask her personally. Helryx ignored their stares while she continued her way to the CCT tower where her meeting location was about to take place.

Soon she was found herself in a elevator slowly taking its time ascending to the top where the headmaster of Beacon's office was located at. The blue-themed woman thought to the reason why she was called to Beacon academy for this important top-secret meeting. The enemy nearly succeeded in taking the fall maiden's power, but managed to be stopped before they could take a single droplet of the maiden's energy as their own. The bad news was that it came at a cost of one of their best field agent, but the good news was the current Fall Maiden intact physically and mentally, besides some bruises from her fight with her assailants.

The elevator made a ping sound as it reached the top of the office and door shifted to the sides to allow her to enter the office where familiar faces greeted her.

Seated in the headmaster's desk was Ozpin himself with the headmistress Glynda to his left side her face seemly perpetually morphed in a frown, and to the right was a holographic image of General James Ironwood standing straight in a clear militaristic discipline. The left side of the office was occupied by holographic images of the headmaster and headmistress of Shade and Haven: the fierce Raanu Vulcan and the ever so laidback Rajah Aerrow - who replaced Leo Lionheart after he suffered an 'unfortunate' accident with the Dark Hunters. Besides them was the member of Vale's ruling council, Councillor Dume, an aging man in his mid-60s with a hard attitude stemming from his years as a huntsman and knowledge of what was truly happening in the shadows of Remnant. The right side of the office was occupied by two people she was quite familiar with since they helped her personally in several important tasks.

Lhikan and Naho Wera of team LNTN, one of the greatest huntsman team Remnant had to offer. Lhikan stood at a height of 6'1 tall with a muscular tanned body clothed in some sort of black body suit that was covered in red and yellow armour plating along with a pair of two greatswords resting behind his back. The blond man had a roundish face with red eyes and hair reaching down to his chin, and has a small bread growing off his face. Naho stood at the same height but had a slender peach body clothed in a sleeveless cyan shirt and midnight blue jeans with grey waist cape hanging off her waist, and also wore light grey gloves that reached up to her forearm. Similar to her husband, she had some armour covering her torso and upper body, but not enough to impend her mobility. The woman with sky-blue hair, long enough to be tied into a ponytail reaching to her upper back, had a sharp face whose features were enhanced by her warming yellow eyes.

"Lhikan, Naho. It's good to see you again. How long was it we last met?"

"Around a month or so Helryx." Lhikan replied. "Around the time when he received his power."

"Power he's still struggling to master, and a burden he feels he can't uphold." Naho said with a motherly concern. "Even though our son is honoured by the Great Spirit for his power, I see Vakama feel that he isn't worthy."

"Have faith in our son, Naho. It maybe overwhelming at first but he'll grow to understand and accept it." Lhikan assured his wife.

"As I said before, it is the will of destiny and Mata Nui that your son be one of the newest generation of Toa. Your son has an important role to play for Remnant's future." Helryx reminded both of them.

"Ahem, I believe we have an important meeting at hand?" Ozpin interrupted the mini-conversation.

"Yes, the near successful attack on the Fall Maiden." Helryx said. "And one of our owns demise."

Silence was now thick in the room in reaction to the last sentence. Qrow Branwen was one of their best field agent, who gathered vital intel and protected known maidens for the order. He was also known to have a passive-semblance of bringing bad luck to anyone near him, and unfortunately it proved fatal for him as he died protecting Amber.

"Lhikan, do you know who attacked Amber and killed Qrow? You and Qrow managed to save Amber from her assailants, but you and Amber are the only ones to make it out alive." Ozpin asked.

Lhikan stood still, apparently conflicted by what happened a few days ago. "Me and Qrow saved Amber from her assailants, I managed to cut off some woman dressed in red's hand that had a beetle Grimm inside of it. We managed to defeat her subordinates and about to apprehend her… Before reinforcements arrived." He said the last one with a low and angry tone. "Dark Hunters, 3 of them. Eliminator, Krekka, and… Nidhiki." He spat out the name venomously.

"Qrow used to look up to Nidhiki." Ironwood muttered, head facing the ground in respec to a fallen ally.

"Qrow did learnt half of his scythe skills from Nidhiki." Ozpin remarked and looked back to Lhikan. "I presume Nidhiki was the one to slay him?"

Silence was the only thing Ozpin was replied back with which confirmed his suspicion.

"It is a tragedy that we lost Qrow in protecting Amber, but we now know that the enemy has recruited Dark Hunters to their service." Ozpin announced.

"This makes it easier for us to catch them when they're attempting to get to Amber." Ironwood pointed out. "We know the identity of the Dark Hunters so if they set a single foot in Vale, they won't have much place to hide."

"You forget that we still don't know the last identity of Amber's main assailant, who still has the freedom to roam around Vale beneath our notice." Goodwitch reminded Ironwood.

"Well the only thing we know of her is that she lost her right hand." Rajah said.

Rannu then added his piece. "Lhikan, did you saw anymore details that could make her identity much clearer?"

"Well I remember her having bright amber eyes and that's all I can remember."

"The most helpful description of all time." Rajah sarcastically muttered.

"Great, this leads us to nowhere!" Ironwood yelled in frustration. "How can we protect Amber if we don't know who her assailant is?

"James, do remember that we do have her other assailants with us and those Dark Hunters who we can capture and interrogate on who hired them." Ozpin reminded of the brighter side of the situation. "For now, all we can do is increase security around Beacon and keep Amber close to Beacon."

"I'll have my councillors and the police warned of the Dark Hunter problem we have." Dume said with a gruff voice. "If possible have some of VDC units search for them."

"Until we have additional intel of the enemy's next movement, buffing our defense is the only course of action we have." Ozpin concluded. "Besides our maiden problem, we have another thing to be concerned about." Ozpin then stared at Helryx who already know what Ozpin meant.

"The Toa." That one simple word got everybody's attention. "The 6 individuals we have are getting used to their new powers and role they received a month ago. So far many of them seem to be excited and awed by their new powers. If they only knew what they're going to face in the future." Ozpin said the last sentence with a quiet tone.

Everybody else in the room were very quiet. All of them knew the tales of the Toa and their legendary elemental powers, beings who could rival the maidens and the silver-eyed warriors. Their powers gifted to them by the Brother of Light himself, Mata Nui. The individuals Helryx referred to were the first Toa to be chosen in a thousand years after the Toa's disappearance, the cause only known to a handful of chosen individuals.

"Destiny has chosen them, the only thing we could do is to prepare them for their future struggles. If these individuals were chosen as Toas then they have a destiny given by Mata Nui to fulfill." Helyx declared.

"Easy for you to say when you don't have child that has this burden." Naho snarled.

"Naho, calm down. At this point we can't do much but support our son in his journey." Lhikan put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I just can't have our only son go through this mess." Naho cried out.

"I know, I don't want this to fall on to his shoulder." Lhikan admitted.

"Do not worry Naho, he and others will come to Beacon to be trained by our best for the evil they will eventually face." Ozpin said, sipping a drink of coffee. "Meeting adjourned." He finished and all the holographic figures in the room soon disappeared, and the duo physically in the room made their way to the elevator to go down.

"Around a month or so, we'll have all six gathered here to advance their training as the next generation of Toa." Ozpin remarked. "Thousand years I last saw a Toa, well besides you Helryx."

"I remember the time when the Matoran civilization flourished, the Toa were nearly everywhere protecting the land from danger, before HE ruined everything." Helryx reminisce old memories of the past.

"Even if we lost our home we once loved and cherished, we have the kingdoms to protect and the peace we brought to them. My only hope is that we're strong enough to stop him this time." Ozpin reflected.

 **End of the first chapter**

 **Ozpin's brotherhood is under the Order of Mata Nui's control.**

 **Qrow is dead, ironically by another scythe user. His death will have a impact on Ruby.**

 **Leo is dead and replaced by another one totally loyal to Ozpin and Helryx.**

 **Lhikan and Naho's design is based of burgrungysaph's design on deviant art. And yes, Vakama is Lhikan's child which I saw it was fitting due to the relation both had in the** ** _Legends of Metru Nui_** **movie.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Hello folks, a new chapter released for Unity in Our Duty to Destiny!**

 **Last chapter we see some details of this new crossover AU.**

 **Qrow is dead.**

 **Vale finally has a military force instead of a militia.**

 **Lionheart is "mysteriously" gone and replaced by a new headmaster.**

 **Amber is still alive and healthy.**

 **Cinder's group is reinforced by 3 Dark Hunters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Welcome to Beacon**

 **80 A.G.W, August 8**

 **14:19 PM**

 **Aboard Airship to Beacon Academy**

Vakama checked his weapon for the third time today, inspecting the shiny chrome high-tech looking crossbow he was sure it came straight from Atlas's advanced laboratory. He wasn't sure how his parents managed to get him the weapon or able to afford in the first place since weapons like these were reserved for Atlas' Specialist Corp, though he suspected it came from the help of his benefactors ever since the event month ago that changed his entire life.

Vakama stood at a height of 5'8 tall with a bit of a lanky, muscular tanned body. His face has oval shaped with dark green eyes and a messy crimson hair reaching down to his chin. He was dressed up in orange cargo pants and a dark red t-shirt with sleeveless dark jacket that had flame decorations. Besides the clothes, he wore a pair of elbow high gloves strong enough to withstand being thrown into a blazing fire dust, and was useful for forging and crafting tools and weapons. And holding onto his chest, arm, and legs were crimson red armour plating artistically forged with elaborate shapes and mechanical-looking symbols.

He still couldn't believe he was going to Beacon. It was the academy where his parents graduated from and cemented their legendary reputation as one of the best huntsman to ever exist. Ironic considering his rather mediocre combat skill back at Signal where he was around the bottom of the combat score board. He looked around the passenger section of the airship he was in to see variety of fighters donned in whatever unique clothes they were wearing and the colorful hairstyles covering their heads and whatever ridiculous weapons they conceived of. He felt he wasn't worthy being here because those folks earned their right to Beacon, while he got into Beacon because of some special scholarship he never heard he received from the headmaster of Beacon. All because of his powers. Though he remembered according to Ozpin that 5 others who were in a similar situation like him.

Fortunately he knew one of them as she was sitting beside him to his left and one of his long-time best friend. He turned to his left to see Nokama reading something from the scroll, her alluring orange eyes was focused on her scroll absorbing in the information she was seeing. He saw her long blue hair tied into a ponytail reaching down to her upper back and her bangs framing her roundish face, going along perfectly her seemly pale skin. Her outfit was a sapphire blouse and a royal blue wrap skirt with a light-blue cardigan, along with a black legging that reached up to her upper thigh. She also had a silver bracelet on her left arm that had some words written on it. Like Vakama, Nokama was also donned in the same armor but colored in navy blue color.

All in all Nokama was one of the most beautiful and smartest girl he ever met in his life. Sometimes he wondered if blue-haired females were naturally beautiful like his mother.

"Nok, can you believe that we're going to Beacon?" Vakama asked, hoping to start a conversation to relieve some boredom of waiting in a airship.

Nokama turned her attention from her scroll to face Vakama. "Well going to Beacon brings me extreme amount of joy, but nervous at the same time considering Beacon is the most prestigious combat academy so they would expect the best of our skills. And besides that, that's the place we're going to spend our next 4 years honing our powers and becoming heroes thanks to our 'special' scholarship." She said the last few words with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Uhh, I was hoping you wouldn't mention the last part." Vakama said. "Wanted to focus on that we're going to Beacon instead of why we're going there."

"Sorry Vak, didn't mean to open that touchy subject." Nokama winced.

"It's alright, its just that… We're going there all because of some lucky chance in our life. While others around us have more solid claim to attending Beacon. I honestly don't deserve this spot, someone else better could've been here." Vakama said dejectedly.

"Don't be harsh on yourself, even if you aren't great in fighting. There's always a chance you can always improve." Nokama reassured. "It may not be instant but you're find yourself becoming good in no time."

"Thanks for the advice Nokama, but still I don't feel I'm ready for it." Vakama gave his opinion.

"Vakama, Nokama! You guys are here!?" A familiar voice cried out.

Both the blue and red haired individual looked forward to see a 17-year old blond girl coming heading towards them.

"Yang, good to see you here." Vakama greeted to his friend back at Signal.

"Hey fire-spitter, long time no see. Looks like you made it to Beacon, congrats!" Yang Xiao Long exclaimed. "Oh and you should hear this, my baby sister is attending with me." She whispered.

"Ruby? Isn't she a bit young to attend considering the average age to enter here is 17?" Nokama asked surprised the young rose got into Beacon.

"Well she told me that Ozpin came to see her after she stopped some dust robbery from Roman Torchwick."

"That's… Impressive, heard Torchwick isn't exactly a joke to fight against." Nokama complimented.

"That's the only time I've seen her happy since last month. After uncle Qrow was…" Yang trailed off, not wanting unleash that floodgate.

"Oh, you don't need to talk about it if it makes you comfortable." Vakama said awkwardly, remember hearing the news last month. His father's former partner killed Qrow who was trying to buy time for the Fall Maiden to escape.

"Is she alright?" Nokama asked.

Yang glanced to her back to see Ruby staring out of the window, her face stuck in a sorrow, angry, and mournful face. It hurt her to see her little sister not in her cheerful self. Ruby getting the news of Qrow's death by the Dark Hunters devastated her, and Yang remembered the day when Ruby cried for an hour and locked herself in her room for a entire day. She too like Ruby was devastated by the death of her uncle, unable to believe someone powerful as him could be killed by some Grimm; But it wasn't until later that she caught the details that Qrow was killed by the Dark Hunter, at the hands of Nidhiki, someone her uncle used to idolized.

When Ruby heard the name of the person who killed her uncle, she immediately spent day and night training herself with the scythe, pushing herself to her limit until she fell down in exhaustion. Yang knew Ruby was training herself to confront her uncle's killer but she feared she might lose herself or get into unnecessary danger trying to obtain revenge. Even with the amount of training she forced herself onto, Yang knew Nidhiki to be the number #1 scythe user on Remnant and her uncle didn't approached the Dark Hunter's skill level, so Ruby attempting to fight him would not result in a pretty ending.

She had to somehow stop Ruby from pushing herself and her quest for revenge before she gets herself hurt or worse.

Then they heard the newscast of Vale News Network playing an particular segment catching everybody's attention to the screen on the viewing window.

" _The latest effort to capture the 3 Dark Hunters sighted in Vale resulted in failure, as 5 police officers and a squad of VDC personal were killed along with dozens in varying state of injury. This has been the 4th failed attempt to capture the Dark Hunters Nidhiki Airo, Krekka Muta, and Eliminator, who have been sighted in the city for a unknown purpose._ " Cyril reported as mugshots of the three individual in question popped for people to see.

Nidhiki was a human in his mid-40s with a lime-green hair and a small goatee, and has pair of yellow eyes. Krekka was a bear faunus in his late thirties with light-gray hair and a messy beard, and one of his eyes was cybernetic evident by the crimson glow. Eliminator was a human in his mid-40s who had a trimmed purple hair and his emotionless intense green eyes looked like it could see through anything. All three image elicited whispers, gossips, and questions from the crowd. All of them knew the reputation and influence Dark Hunters have over Remnant, and to hear three members directly in the city unsettled them in fear of being in their way.

" _If you see these individuals, we recommend to immediately call the authorities and avoid them at all cost._ " Cyril finished. " _Back to you Lisa_."

Lisa Lavender's face appeared in the screen. " _Thank you Cyril, today the Faunus Rights rally turned into a nightmare as a bloody battle ensured between the police and the Red Fang. The actions of the offshoot organisation of the White Fang led by Adam Taurus has been denounced by the White Fang as nothing more th-_ " She was cut off as a holographic image of Naho Wera replaced the news with a gentle smile and a motherly gaze to the students.

" _Greetings future Hunters and Huntresses, welcome to Beacon Academy. My name is Naho Wera, and you have achieved the honor being selected to attend this academy. Vale and Beacon may have suffered losses from the Skakdi invasion decades ago, but we have grown stronger ever since then. It is from here that you'll learn from the best of us and forge bonds between one another as you master your skills to become the next generation of huntsman. And as future protectors, you will given the responsibility to defend humans and faunus from danger and continue upholding the peace we enjoy._ "

"Hey, that's your mom" Yang whispered Vakama who simply replied with a sign.

"Hey I can see Beacon!" Nokama yelled out to her friends as Yang and Vakama looked to where Nokama was facing.

Few kilometers away was Beacon Academy in its majestic glory. Portions of the academy was destroyed or heavily damaged by the Skakdi invasion, resulting in brand new sections being built or old sections upgraded to rival those in Atlas. Above the academy was an Avenger-class air cruiser and several Bullheads guarding the air perimeter of Beacon. On the grounds of the academy one could see several defensive turrets hidden beneath the surface incase of an emergency attack. Not too far from their location was a small Vale Defence Corp base that could respond to any emergency signals Beacon sent.

One could say that Beacon Academy was unofficially a military fortress with the amount of soldiers guarding and how fortified it was.

"Beacon Academy… This is where I and others are going to spend the next 4 years of our life there." Vakama muttered.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here we have Vakama and Nokama introduced, close friends of Yang and Ruby. Also Nokama and Vakama are totally not together-together, totally and obviously not together-together… Yet.**

 **Ruby here is going through some personality change as she finds out of her uncle Qrow was killed, while Yang worries of her little sister's dark change.**

 **The Avenger-Class Air Cruiser used by the Vale Defence Corp resembles the MCU Insight Helicarrier.**

 **Next chapter we're have the rest of the Toa Metru introduced!**


	3. Uniting the Heroes Part 1

**80 A.G.W, August 8**

 **14:22 PM**

 **Onboard Airship**

"Uhhhaa, finally we're here!" Onewa Puehu cried out as he stretched out his arms and legs, aching from the long ride. "Gah! My arms and legs are killing me." He complained as he stood up from his seat.

Onewa was a vacuoian standing about 6'2 ft tall with a heavily muscular brown body with a bald head and dark blue eyes. From his head were pair of goat horns, showing his status as a goat faunus, which he proudly showed off to the world uncaring of how people thought of him. For his outfit, he wore a sleeveless hazel shirt and a lightish brown cargo shorts. Protecting his body and clothes was a light brown shiny armour plating covered in intricate patterns, decorations, and symbols. And strapped around his waist were several bags where he stored his tools and utensils, and his weapon - Stone Hanger - a pair of proto pitons/stone launcher given to him by his benefactors.

"Same here friend." A deep voice called.

Onewa turned to see his friend, Whenua Onika rising from his seat as he adjusted his messenger bag. Whenua was 5'8 tall human with a ordinary dark-skinned body with some muscle build, along with short dark hair and lime green eyes. His outfit was a onyx black dress shirt and dark gray pants, and over his shirt was a charcoal waistcoat where a small pencil was strapped on to it. Resting on his back were pair of hand-held earthshock drills that could be splitted into pair of melee shields. Like Onewa, Whenua was covered in black armour plating decorated with the same design pattern.

"Can could imagine it old friend? A desert dwelling faunus with a aptitude for arts and a intern student at the Natural History of Remnant attending Beacon. When we didn't have any plans to attend in the first place!" The goat faunus quietly exclaimed to his friend.

"I know friend… Few months ago we were working to excel in our own interest, but thanks to that lucky or unlucky event. We're now thrown into something bigger." Whenua reflected.

"Hey on the bright side, we get to go to Beacon and become huntsman." Onewa said. "And get some sweet weapons." He pointed to his weapon.

"Well you're right about that. Just got Kairapu for a month and I'm already treating it as if it's part of my family." Whenua replied, taking out his weapon to see it.

"Soooo, how do you think the initiation test is going to be like? Some sort of cage combat or fighting Grimm in an arena?" Onewa asked.

"No idea, so far the only clue to it is some people claiming we're being parachuted into Grimm-infested places with just our weapons and surviving for a day." Whenua answered.

"Well that sounds fun." Onewa sarcastically replied.

"This is an academy training fighters to kill monsters, that's to be expected." Whenua cleared out.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was ecstatic.

She was about to step onto the most prestigious Huntsman academy in the entire world sans Atlas. Where she finally had the opportunity to step out of her father's shadow and achieve something based on her own decision and merit, and also perhaps find the way to restore her family name to its former dignity and honor. But the one thing she was most excited for was attending Beacon with her distinct cousin from her mother's side.

Nuju Tohi - a distinct relative of the Schnee family and untouched by the Red Fang.

She glanced to her right to see Nuju sitting in one of the luxurious seats of her family's personal airship, reading some kind of book of the ancient world. He was few inches taller than her with a snowy hair like her, electric blue eyes, and a lanky pale body. Her cousin was wearing a white dress shirt and grey jeans, with a light blue coat over the shirt and jeans. At the side of his seat was his weapons, Colere Glacee, a pair of arm-mounted crescent-shaped spiked weapon that could function as melee weapon, ice pick, and snowshoes.

Weiss didn't knew too much about her distinct cousin of her mother's side. She knows Nuju was born into a family of scholars in Mantle, even if their social or financial status wasn't high for a family with relations to the Schnee family. Her distinct relatives didn't have a high opinion of the SDC after her father took leadership of it as her mother, Winter, and Klein constantly mentions of their support for faunus rights movement and criticising Jacque Schnee's business practice. For Nuju himself, the few times she met him in whatever party or special occasions they had to attend to; Weiss knew he didn't have patients for the high society of Atlas, had a sharp mind and analytical skills, and was studying astronomy and some ancient dead civilization.

However the most confusing matter to Weiss was that Nuju managed to get into Beacon Academy, despite not having any combat training besides some self-defense techniques. Yet here he is attending Beacon with her. She wasn't sure how her cousin managed to get into Beacon, but she did heard some rumors of a freak accident that Nuju was involved in that required General Ironwood to look into it, along with Headmaster Ozpin supposedly giving Nuju some sort of special scholarship. Even if she didn't know the truth behind her cousin attending Beacon, the best thing she could do was protecting him from danger and training him to able to fend off any attacks.

"So Nuju, how has it… Been?" Weiss awkwardly greeted, unsure how to interact with her cousin whom she rarely interacts with

"Feeling fine so far, nothing that's bothering me." He replied, not sharing a glance to her. "Though my only regret is that I'm not in my study room but forced to go to his blasted place."

"Blasted place!? Nuju, it's Beacon Academy! The most prestigious Huntsman academy in the world. How could you not like this place!?" Weiss exclaimed, shocked to how Nuju didn't want to be at Beacon.

"Cousin, I would be happy if I was going to Beacon if I trained as a fighter." Nuju replied. "And going to Beacon and becoming a warrior wasn't what I intended for my future." He emphasised. "And because of some freak incident, I have to go here for my own good… And for all of Remnant." He whispered the last one so low that Weiss didn't heard it.

"What do you mean 'for your ow-." Weiss was interrupted by an announcement from the pilot.

" **Miss Schnee, we're reaching Beacon within 3 minutes. Please prepare for coming landing and disembarkment**."

"Thank you." Weiss replied while Nuju simply huffed as he stared out of the window

* * *

Outside of the airships approaching Beacon Academy a lone figure could be seen flying alongside the large Albatross airships. The individual was making various aerial maneuvers as he flew his way towards the Beacon's air pad. And if one could listen closely he was letting out cheers, laughs, and exclamations from the thrill of flying.

The individual in question was a 5'9 ft tall falcon faunus evident by feathers on his arm. The faunus had a peach athletic body, and a roundish face with emerald green hair and red eyes. His current outfit was a dark green long-sleeved T-shirt with a brown bomber jacket over it and a light-green cargo pants. Around his waist was a belt bag where he stored his various tools and items inside. Mounted on his back were his blades Aero Slicer acting like wings that allowed him to fly, while safe-guarded in his holster was a pair of Mistral Mk4 SMG he named Glacker for aerial combat or strafing. And like Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju, he had the same armour plating but painted in dark green.

"Woohoo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed. "This is the greatest-best thing in my entire life!" Matau yelled out as he did a barrel roll, then circled around the length of the nearest airship. He flew down to the passenger section of the airship and waved his hand in greetings, stunning the people on the other side of the window.

Minutes later, the falcon faunus soon landed gracefully on the courtyard of Beacon, arms crossed with a prideful expression, just as the airships docked with Beacon's airpads. He transformed his blades out of its flight configuration into a compact state, and turned around to see his fellow students disembarking out of the airships. Variety of individuals in different mixtures of colorful outfits wielding unique weapons poured out of the airship and onto Beacon grounds, awed by the sight of its massive castle-like structure and they themselves attending this academy.

' _So if I careful-remember, the others would be here quick-soon_." Matau thought as he watch various initiates pass by him. He saw one individual - a tall, scraggly guy with blond hair rushing up to a trash can vomiting out his lunch.

' _Guess this fella not-like the ride_.' Matau looked with pity at the blond's misfortunate.

 **So we have the rest of the Toa Metru introduced!**

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Uniting the Heroes Part 2

**New chapter uploaded!**  
 **The Toa are being united soon as they explore and get used to their new surrounding.**  
 **Sorry for the wait as I had school work and my other stories I was working on.**  
 **Here's the newest chapter.**

 **80 A.G.W, August 8**

 **14:26 PM**

 **Beacon Academy Airdock**

Awestruck.

That was the one word Nokama could describe her feelings as she walked off the airship with her friends and onto Beacon grounds. She could not believe herself that she was now at Beacon Academy where future huntsman were trained to protect the kingdoms from the ever present threat of the Grimm. It was the finest of all huntsman academy with the best staffs and instructions managing teaching the huntsman trainees in everything they needed to know to survive the harsh world outside the cities.

This was the place where future heroes were born and trained where they would use their skills for the greater good. It was an high honour to be accepted to take part in Beacon's curriculum.

It was also the place where they would train their newly received elemental powers. Powers that could allow her, Vakama, and others to become the protectors Remnant would need against the ever increasing tide of darkness. She was nervous and excited to meet with her new comrades with similar powers, hearing that they were going to work together as a 6-man team, an unheard team composition when the standard was 4. She looked to her back to see Yang and Vakama trying to calm down Ruby who was very excited in seeing the weapons everybody was carrying around. It made her happy to see Ruby have something in life to smile about.

Then someone bumped into her, making her yelp from the sudden contact and causing her to nearly fall down. Nokama turned around to see who bumped into her and was greeted with a green-haired faunus wearing armor similar to what Vakama and Nokama was wearing. He must be one of the others they were to meet.

"Oh heart-sorry I bumped into you, was awe-distracted by the sights that I didn't attention-look my way." He apologized. "Guess you're one of us eh." He winked at her.

Nokama was surprised to meet one of her future comrades this quickly, especially one that was a faunus who spoke tree-speak, a rare dialect of Valean that combined two words together. The only place that mostly spoke tree-speak was at this town located at a coastal town southwest of Vale city.

"Yes, and it's nice to meet you. My name is Nokama." She greeted.

"Name's Matau, mechanic extradorire!" Matau proudly point to himself with a thumb. "So do you know where the others are?"

"Well Vakama's with me, but same as you are." Nokama replied, looking at Vakama who went up Matau and Nokama.

"There you are Nok, I thought you went ahead without others." Vakama said, who then noticed Matau and the armour is was wearing. "You find one of them already!?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, this is Matau. Matau, this is my best friend Vakama."

"Happy-cheer to meet-see you Vakama." Matau greeted.

"Good to see you too. Interesting you speak tree-speak, not that there's nothing wrong with it." Vakama said.

"No offense taken, I got bit more attention with my other traits." Matau pointed to his feathers. "So should move all-together to the academy?" Matau asked.

"Sure, we can talk along the way." Nokama agreed along with Vakama.

The trio walked together across the main aveune of Beacon towards the ampitheater where all initiates were to go for the introductoin ceremony. During their walk the trio were trying to connect with each other as they were going to train and work with each other at Beacon, their topic of conversation was their life prior coming to Beacon.

"So Matau, you said you came from Retro City west of Vale. What did you do or thought of doing before… You know, before the how new powers and job came along?" Vakama asked.

"Had a job-role as a mechanic trainee at a vehicle repair shop, doing maintance and repair jobs with motocycles, cars, and airships." Matau told them his previous role.

"Also had some degree of combat training. What about you guys?"

"Training to be hunters while having other interests we wanted to do. For me, it was working on my crafting skill so I could make some cool items. Hey Nokama, what was yours again?"

"A teacher, don't know which one but probably in the history department." She said.

"Ughh, a teacher? You should choice-pick a better one." Matau muttered.

"Looked like the right place for me." Nokama shrugged, then her eyes widen in sudden realisation. "Hey Vak, do you know where Yang and Ruby are."

Vakama then paused, his brains re-wiring themselves to remember something. "Uhhh, I don't know. I left them so I could find where you went off, but I' wouldn't probably worry since Ruby has Yang with her." He assured Nokama.

Meanwhile far from where Matau, Nokama, and Vakama were, Jaune and Ruby were hopelessly lost in the vast campus ground of Beacon.

"You sure this was the right way?" Ruby asked her 'new' friend, Jaune Arc.

"I'm sure this was the way we were supposed to go, but I'm not sure anymore." He said deflated.

"Ohhh, Yang's going to be so worried about me and we're going to miss the opening ceremony!" Ruby cried out.

"Hello Miss Rose, do you need help? A familiar voice asked.

Ruby turned back to see Lhikan looking at her with a amused smile, and herself greeting back with a cheeky simile. Thank goodness that she now had someone familiar to help her way through Beacon, and the father of her friend at that.

"Mr. Wera! W-we're just trying to find the way to the ampitheatre. We don't know our way here." Ruby said with a embarassed face

"It's alright, these thing usually happen to first-timers here. By the way, where's Vakama? I thought he was here with you?" Lhikan asked.

"Uhh, well, my sister, Vakama, and Nokama left me so I accidently fell onto some snobby girl's dust bag and spilled some dust virals. Even if it was an accident she still was mad at me, and it got worse when she started leaking dust which I sneezed on it causing an explosion which her even more madder. Then some girl with a bow on her head made princess go away and she left me too! But Jaune here helped me at the end!" She finished her quick explanation. "And all of this at the first day, and I don't want to be the bee's knee!"

"I see, forgetting the bee's knees. That's quite the way to start your first day in Beacon." Lhikan chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Ruby pouted.

"Uhh, Ruby do you know him?" Jaune whispered to Ruby.

"Oh, he's a family friend of ours Jaune, meet Lhikan Wera of team LNTN. The leader of the best huntsman team in existence, the protector of Vale, the flying fury, and also led his team to defeat a KAONHI DRAGON!" Ruby exlaimed at the last two words.

"Lhikan!? That Lhikan! You mean the guy who led his team to win two Vytal Festival tournament in a row and the one to slay Utovakk the Ravager!" Jaune shouted in realisation that he was standing before a legendary hero.

"That's me. And by the way young man, what's your name?" Lhikan asked Jaune, feeling he seen him before for some reason.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc sir." Jaune replied.

' _Arc. Now where did I heard that name before?_ ' Lhikan wondered as he looked through his memories to find a match. 'I'll look back at it after this is over.'

"Mr. Wera? Could you tell us where the amiptheatre is? We don't have much time left until the opening ceremony." Ruby asked, feeling a bit nervous she was going to be late.

"The direction to the amiptheatre is turning back and go forward for about 100 meters, then turn left and walk until you see a cylinder-like structure. That's where the ampitheatre is." Lhikan directed them. "You have around 12 minutes to get there so I recommand that you go quick."

"Thank you, Mr. Wera." Jaune and Ruby thanked simulantously.

Both individual turned around to run towards the ampitheatere, but Ruby was stopped by Lhikan as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, one more thing… I'm sorry I couldn't help your Uncle." Lhikan looked down with a mournful expression. "He was a good man, and a best hunter I ever worked with."

"It's okay, you did your best you could for uncle Qrow." Ruby replied, her face and voice becoming blank and cold. "I'll fight to honor his memory… And find the one who killed him to deliever justice." She finished with a hateful and vengeful tone.

 **Look's like Ruby has grown a desire of vengeance against Nidhiki for her uncle's death. Which facing him will be very difficult as Nidhiki himself trained Qrow on how to wield a Scythe effectively.**

 **The other Toa Metru would get their introduction in the next chapter.**


	5. Uniting the Heroes Part 3

**New Chapter updated!**

 **80 A.G.W, August 8**

 **15:05 PM**

 **Beacon Academy Ampitheatre**

"Well that was a rather cheerful speech." Onewa muttered as he and Whenua went outside of the ampitheatre.

"He probably done the same speech a lot that over the years, so he's probably somewhat detached with it. I mean would you be that ethusatic if you had to speak the same speech over and over again?" Whenua asked.

"Whatever, let's take a look around this place. This place is bigger than my hometown." Onewa suggested.

"Sure, we have around several hours left until we have to return to the mainhall to sleep." Whenua said.

"Mind if I join you gentlemen." A icy voice called out.

Both individual turned around to see a snow-haired teen wearing the same armour as them but colored like his hair. His arms were folded to his chest and his force wore a barely visible smirk.

"Hello, my names is Whenua and this is my friend Onewa. Pleased to meet you." Whenua greeted as he went forward and raised his hand for a shake.

Nuju took his hand and shook it. "Same for you, and my name is Nuju. It's good to see you two so soon, all we need to meet is the other three, which I'm sure I just saw them leave the ampitheatre."

"Then come one, let's go see and meet the others." Onewa said.

That was when their scrolls started to beep, alerting all three that a message has been sent to them. The three individuals took out their scrolls and opened the message sent ot them to read the content of it.

Dear Toa,

Gather at my office at 3:30 pm.

We have much to discuss of your future here.

The location of my office is on this map here.

From,

Ozpin

"So much for exploring, let's go to his office." Whenua groaned.

"His office is located ontop of the CCT tower, not too far from where we are at." Nuju informed.

"Let's get going, the sooner we finish this the more time we have at hand." Onewa said.

The trio made their way across the campus to the CCT tower where the headmaster's office was located. The CCT tower they saw was imposing, high enough to seemly touch the sky above and standing like a beacon of hope. A fitting image for what the academy represented, a beacon of hope in a sea of never ending darkness. The three males entered the lobby of the tower and went towards the elevator, where they pressed the button and the elevator door opened to allow them in. The trio comfortbly fitted inside the lift and pressed the button leading to the top floor, then the door closed on them and felt the lift ascend.

"What do you think the others will be like?" Wheuna asked.

"Hopefully the ones that aren't racists or A-holes." Onewa replied hopefully.

The lift soon reached the top and the door opened up to show the world outside of the lift. Wheuna, Onewa, and Nuju walked out of the lift to see 4 individuals before them. One was a red-haired male, another was a beautiful blue-haired girl, the other was a green-haired winged faunus, and finally the last individual was someone they saw in TV, ExNet, and magazines.

"Professor Ozpin!" All there exlaimed.

"Hello, it's good to see you three." Ozpin greeted with a smile. "Looks like all of you are united. Whenua, Onewa, and Nuju, here are the rest of your future teammates: Vakama, Nokama, and Matau." Ozpin introduced.

"It's good to meet you." Nokama greeted warmly.

"Hi." Vakama simply greeted with a wave.

"Nice-good to meet you!" Matau waved.

'Oh great, not those weirdos.' Onewa thought to himself in reaction to Matau's treespeak.

"As you all know, you six are gifted with powers that has never been seen in Remnant for a thousands of years. Powers the Grimm fear and powers that can change the entire course of history in Remnant. You are more than anything any Huntsmen could ever dream of… You are Toa." Ozpin finished with a firm declaration. "But know this, you'll role as Toa will become beacon of hope for the people of Remnant, and test your very character and unity with one another in the face of hardship."

All six Toa in the room were anxious and excited of their future here in Beacon. Nearly all of them were anxious because they're gifted with powers beyond any known semblances in the world and some didn't have much fighting skills besides the basic defense skills. Others, especially Matau, was excited in becoming a hero and the opportunity to become famous and loved by the people. All of them knew the training to become Toa heroes wasn't going to be easy.

"Professor Ozpin, do we participate in the initiation or are we given a separate entry test?" Nokama asked uncertain that she would have to leave her friends to face the initiation without her.

"Same here, are we getting our own?" Vakama asked.

"No… All six of you will be undertaking in the initiation with the other future students. If I removed you from taking part in it, it might arouse suspicion from the others of your 'special treatment'. It'll be much better if you're seen as among them, if a little special." Ozpin told them.

"Well at least we're going in with Ruby and Yang." Vakama whispered to Nokama.

"Also, I have a question. How does the initiation go? Because I hear rumors of being dropped into a middle of the forest with nothing but your clothes and survive for few days or some sort of glatorian match where the winners stay in Beacon." Whenua asked concernly, not sure what he heard was actually truth.

"Do no worry Mr. Onika. The initiation isn't what you think, but I can't tell you very much but I recommand to figure out a landing strategy." The headmaster said to the confusing future Toas except for Vakama and Nokama who already knew what it would be.

"For now, you are dismissed."

"To answr your question Whenua, we're being launched into the air in the beginning of the initiation." Vakama told Whenua.

"Are you kidding me!? Launched into the air!? How are we supposed to survive that!?" Whenua exclaimed at the revelation.

"Like what Professor Ozpin said, figure out a landing strategy." Vakama reassured.

The six Toa exited the CCT tower to the public courtyard outside of the building, plants and benches were scattered over the area, making it a perfect place to relax and walk. They have plenty of time to spare to get to know each other.

"Since we're going to be together, we'll have to properly introduce each other." Nokama announced. "Name's Nokama Aroha, born at Vale and huntress-in-training."

"Matau Rangi, born-live at Retro city and mechanic extradoinaire."

"Nuju Tohi, from Atlas and working to become a scholar."

"Onewa Puehu, Vacuon and scuplturer."

"Whenua Onika, same place as Onewa and intern student for Natural History Muesem of Remnant, working to become a archivist."

"Vakama Wera, born at Patch and hunter-in-training… And also the son of Lhikan."

Onewa suddenly cried out. "Wait, wait, you're Lhikan's kid!? The Lhikan! The one who defeated the Kanohi Dragon with his team and slayed Utovakk the Ravager, and led his team in winning two Vytal Festival tournaments."

"Uhh, yeah. He's my dad." Vakama replied a bit embarrassed.

Then a female voice cried out to Vakama. "Vakama, there you are son, I've been looking for you."

Vakama turned around to see his mother walking over to him and his new unofficial team. She was dressed in her combat outfit with her weapon - Love's Fall - a double-bladed staff able to split into a pair of shortswords and hand cannons hanging from her back. The red-haired teen noticed that his mother looked tired as he could see some stress lines on her usual beautiful face. He reasoned that it was probably due to the stress from preparing a new semester for the old and new students.

His unofficial team, except for Nokama, gasped at seeing his mother considering she was part of his dad's team and made her name known to the world. He had quite the shoe to fill if he wanted to become strong and heroic like his parents, but considering his lackluster skill compared to them? That may never come but his power as Toa could change that.

"Good to see you my fire-spitter… It seems you and Nokama met the rest of them." Naho observed.

"Mooomm, don't call me that in front of them." Vakama groaned hearing the snickers and giggles from the others at the nickname.

"That nickname is never going away son. Anyway I want to talk to about you and your friends future in Beacon." Naho's face became serious. "All of you are now Toa, your time here in Beacon will test your powers, skill, and resolve to the limit. The initiation you'll face tomorrow is the start of this hardship of the new resonsibilities that're in your hand. You will discover new enemies and long hidden secrets of the past, and discover more about yourself than you never knew." She said grimly.

The Toa started to pale and become nervous at her statement, imaging of the obstacles and foes they'll be facing. Most of them never asked to become this but here they were, chosen by destiny to become heroes they never expected to become.

"But know this." Naho's voice become more comforting. "As long as you six stand by with each other, the impossible will become the possible and invincibility will become vulnerablity."

Silence enveloped through the group, the six teens were taking in the adivce in their head, processing what it'll mean for their relation with each other and how helpful it would be in the future.

"That was a… Deep advice Mrs. Wera." Nokama remarked.

"Well a mother has to keep her son and his friends on the right path, and shield them from danger." Naho chuckled. "Off you go now you have few hours between now and dinner, so I recommand that you use that time to get to know more of each other."


	6. Story is Dead

Sorry but this fic is dead due to lack of interest invested in the fic and not many people having interest in Bionicle anymore.


End file.
